The Man on My Couch
I'm writing this all down now because I'm really scared, and I don't know what's gonna happen to me, and I want someone to know about this; I was walking home to my apartment, it's across a sort of business park from the restaurant I work at. I was walking home through the business park and there was this man sitting on one of the benches, with his head in his hands. It was late at night but I didn't think he was one of the homeless people who sleep on the benches sometimes, because he was dressed in a business suit. It was a little bit strange that there weren't any tonight, there are usually 2 or 3, but it was kind of cold last night. Now, this guy looked like he was having a really bad day. I was a bit nervous, but I try to be nice to people and help them out when I can, so I asked him if he needed any help. He looked up at me and for a second, I thought he looked familiar. He told me that his house had burned down that day, and that his identity had been stolen, so all his credit cards were frozen and he had nowhere to sleep. I know I shouldn't have done what I did, but I had my identity stolen about 2 years ago, and I'm still recovering financially, so I said he could crash on my couch for a couple of days till he got it sorted out with the bank. When I said this he gave me this big smile, but it looked a little off, like he was smiling a bit wider than his jaw would allow. As we walked back to my place, I asked what he did for work, he said he was hunting, but wouldn't elaborate. I didn't press him because it really sucks being out of work, and his day was bad enough already. He said he was really hungry, and I offered to make him something, but he told me he'd eat in the morning. After we got back my apartment, I got him all settled on the couch, got him a spare blanket and pillow and went to bed myself. I woke up maybe 20 minutes ago, when I heard my dog Sam scratching at the front door. I didn't think anything of it, because he does that whenever somebody crashes on the couch, but as I was going back to sleep I suddenly remembered; Sam died about a week before my identity was stolen, He somehow got out one night, and was run over in the business park. That's where I've seen the man on my couch before. He was the one who hit Sam, he even got out of his car and listened for a heartbeat. At least that's why he said his face was covered in Sam's blood... Oh God. It's outside my room right now. Category:Beings